The Teacher
by IceIceStevie
Summary: CEO of his business, Erik Lehnsherr has trouble raising his three children and only finds helps when he meets his daughter's preschool teacher, Charles Xavier. Along the way, Erik's employees, Alex and Logan, run into their own romance troubles.
1. Chapter 1

Erik Lehnsherr: a man born in poverty and with time, became a successful CEO of a large business. He was married and divorced twice and left with three children; Wanda and Peter, from his first marriage that lasted four years (because he was 'too obnoxious to deal with and was only digging himself a grave' as Magda put it) and Lorna, from his second marriage that lasted only a year. Now the twins were seven and Lorna was already two.

While Erik tries to spend as much time as possible with his children, work always manages to get in the way somehow, and enlists in several nannies and babysitters that always quit after a few days. But that might be because Peter is quite the handful and Lorna has _very_ strong lungs. But it's easier now than what it had been before the twins entered kindergarten, since they're at school most of the day. Lorna's babysitter, Angel, is the most recent one and seems trustworthy enough and got along with Lorna on he first day. The teen's actually lasted about two weeks already without incident.

And while the children are at school and being taken care of, Erik manages his business. He works late many nights, usually cleaning up others messes and mistakes because ninety percent of his employees are incompetent assholes who can't do their job. And, more recently, has been training two engineers (which was his job when he himself started) by the names of Summers and Howlett. Both seem hardworking and somewhat useful. He hopes to God he made the right choice in hiring them.

Now, some may call Erik are selfish prick -many, actually- but in the kind of business he runs, he must. He can't show weakness or he'd be walked all over like a 'Welcome' mat. And his attitude _has_ gotten his punched in the face a few times, but people still respect him. He does let a few people inside, like his ex wives, which turned out horribly, and his three children, who he doesn't see very much.

It counts, though. He hates to admit it, but he's a softie for his kids. Every night, because the twins refuse to go to bed until their father comes back from work, he reads them stories before bed. He's done that since they were toddlers and whenever Lorna is awake that late, she'll get a story also. He'll tuck them into bed and leave the hall light on before crashing into his own bed alone.

Never let it be said he was a bad father. But a bad person? Well…

"Howlett! You were meant to be here at seven sharp, exactly _where_ in the seven circles of hell has your ass been!?"

"Look, I had a rough night, okay? And I'm thirty minutes late at most." Howlett grunted. Erik had know Logan long before he arrived at the company, and he'd been a pain in the ass back then, too. But right now Erik knew the tone in his voice; something had happened with Scott, Logan's boyfriend or fuck toy or whatever they preferred. Erik even waited by Logan's workbench in the engine room (five floors below Erik's own office) and waited with a scowl that would make grown men cower in fear and shame.

"Tomorrow I expect you here thirty minutes early, then." Erik made his way to the elevator, _he_ had important work to get to.

"Are you fucking kidding me, Lehnsherr?!" Logan raised his tone, bad move.

"No, in fact, make in one hour early." Erik hid his smirk as the elevator doors closed.

When he got to his floor and was secure in his office, he sighed and started up his computer so he could get some of the many papers he had to secure and file out today. No one ever stopped by, with the exception of Alex if he accidentally set something (or someone) on fire. Then he'd have to check up on Howlett and Summers' performance for the day.

It takes his a few ours and by the time he's done with the paperwork part of his job, it's nearly two in the afternoon. Meaning Wanda and Peter will ride on the bus again today. He picks up the phone and dials the school to leave the message before he goes back into the elevator to the engine room. Only less than a handful of workers are here right now, including Howlett and Summers, whose voices are heard in hush tones around the room.

"I'm telling you; give him time and-"

"And what? He'll forgive me? That may work for you, but I'm not his family, Alex. I'm-

"You're his boyfriend. Or something close to that."

"Ex. Ex-boyfriend."

"Still don't know that yet, and it still means something."

"None of this shit is even my fault- _Scott_ should be apologizing to _me."_

"We both know Scott will never say he's wrong."

Erik made a noise with his throat "Shouldn't you both be working?"

Alex huffed "We _were."_

Erik sighed and rubbed his forehead "How are things coming along?"

"Everything's alright." Logan said, almost too quickly "Eventually, anyway." that earned a punch in the ribs from Alex and a "Dude, shut the fuck up."

"What happened?" Erik glared at the two men "What did you break? I'm paying you to _fix_ things. Not destroy them!"

"Destroy a harsh word." Summers commented "A screw just fell down into the machine, nothing bad will happen...right, Howlett?"

"….Right." Logan grumbled.

"See to it that nothing does. Or else you'll never work here _or_ at another engineering job again." Erik said with heavy venom in his voice, he actually meant it this time. Both of the workers nodded, turning back to the machine. Erik marked their work day with a 'Satisfactory' work performance. And _that_ was being generous for him.

Three hours later he drove back to his house in upper Manhattan. When he got to the door, Angel handed him Lorna.

"I'm done." She said.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm can't take care of Lorna anymore." The teen said.

"Why not?"

"I'm going to college and I have morning classes, I can't take a baby to college."

"I'm sure there's a way-"

"If you _really_ have you send her somewhere, just put her in preschool. They have a program for toddlers." Angel said "In fact, there's one nearby. It's called 'Gifted Youngsters Elementary.'"

"Fine." Erik exhaled in defeat "Good luck with college."

"Good luck with the kids." She waved goodbye and walked onto the street.

"I'm going to need it." Erik mumbled as he closed the front door behind him. He wasn't late tonight, so as soon as the door shut, Peter was right by his side, excitingly telling his father about his day.

"Dad! Dad! We got a new teacher today, Mr. McCoy! He used to work at a college because he taught science and everyone asked him to do a science trick and he took tunic or tonic water and put it with a UV light and it glows in the dark! It was so cool, dad! Can we do stuff like that at home? 'Cause Mr. McCoy said if we wanted he'd write a bunch of home science projects we could do with our parents and you, me and Wanda could-not Lorna though, 'cause she's too little. Can we dad?"

Erik had already made his way into the kitchen with his son clutching his leg as he rambled on. He listened and greeted Wanda, who was coloring a picture book on the kitchen counter.

"Maybe on my next day off." Erik said, his son immediately looked saddened.

"Dad, you don't have day offs for weeks!" Peter pouted.

"Why do you work so much?" Wanda looked up from her coloring book.

"I...you know I have to work so we have nice things." Their father said gently, the toddler in his arms seemed to grip tighter to his chest.

"We know, it'd just be nice if you could." His daughter said softly.

Erik readjusts Lorna in his arms and goes into the living room, finding the number on his hone for the children school, and setting up a time to sign Lorna up. He thinks to himself _'I wish I was around more, too.'_


	2. Chapter 2

"It's been nearly _two months,_ Scott! And you won't even fuckin' talk to me! Where's your fuckin' 'We need to communicate more' bullshit you were preachin'? Huh?! Dammit, Scott, I know you can ear this on the answering machine! Pick. Up. The Goddamn. Phone Scott!" Logan threw the wired phone in the break room of the office building back onto the receiver on the wall "Fucker."

"He's _still_ pissed off at you? Seriously; exactly what the fuck did you do this time, Logan." His boss, asshole of a friend Erik said as he entered the room.

"Not enough to deserve this shit."

"Why not just move on? If he won't even talk to-"

"Scott is not some whore I'm just gonna throw away." Logan growled and redialed the number.

"Well you bitching and complaining at him to talk to you isn't gonna help."

Logan slammed the phone down again "Like you have any fuckin' room to talk- you've been divorced twice and left with three kids for the past seven years. The only reason your kids haven't left is because they don't understand their Daddy's a no-good fucker who only thinks for himself and then sticks his huge nose into other business when he feels like it! You're fucking killing yourself acting like this and no one has the fuckin' guts to say it-but I've known you for years, bub, and you're a fuckin' train wreck!" The others outside could probably hear what was going on by now, but both men could care less.

"Get the fuck out of here." Erik said in a cold, quiet voice.

"My pleasure." Logan grunted and he pushed past Erik to leave. He turned around for a second and said "You can't keep living like this. You can't keep everyone out and you can't choose when to come back into their own lives."

When Logan slammed the door shut, Erik sat down in a plastic chair. He doesn't need that hairy bastard around-he never has. Erik was allowed to put his opinion in, he was Logan's _boss._ And his friend...maybe not right now. But Logan would get over his hissy fit soon enough. Hopefully he'll finally listen and lose Scott once and for all.

Logan felt like running through the city streets and ripping everything into shreds. Why could nothing go right for him? He just wants to go the fuck and make up with Scott. He wants the _normal_ back in his life.

After they had their fight a couple of months ago, Logan stayed at a shitty motel and never left, hoping each week Scott was a little closer to forgiving him. He'd do anything-give up everything to have him back. At this point he realized what a fucking sap that kid made him, but fuck it! They had a future together and he wasn't letting go because Scott's panties are in a twist.

He'd already give up a lot for the other man; his old job, his old house, his whole 'solitary lifestyle'. And now he was at his lowest, asking his younger brother Alex for help and being so tired and pissed off he didn't even _want_ to get drunk. He just sat in the room, smoking one cigar after another as he thought about everything that's lead up to this point, every night. Like he was right now.

He was thinking about how angry Scott looked when they first met; back when Logan looked like a criminal (and sort of was) and bumped into the younger on the streets. It had been the middle of winter when the older Summers brother was carrying groceries back to his apartment. Logan had gotten into a bar fight and actually got hurt badly as he stumbled into the street and crashed into the other. Only Scott fell, Logan lost his balance slightly. Logan can remember clearly in that moment when Scott looked up at Logan with that glare in his blue eyes that the older man had seen so many times now. At that time, Logan just saw some preppy bastard who he knocked over, and Scott probably saw some dirty drunk asshole. Their own little _Disney_ story.

He wants him back so bad.

He runs his hand trough his hair-it's gotten longer since he's left, because he doesn't ever feel like keeping it trimmed anymore- and goes to dial the house phone again. He's weak right now, he knows that and hopes Scott knows it too and takes realizes how bad he's wrecked without him. He ends up leaving voice mails on the answering machine.

" _ **This is Scott Summers, if you're looking for Logan-he's not here. Please leave a message!"**_

" _Scott? Come on, Scott. It's eight pm and I know you don't work that late. I just want to talk."_

" _Scott...please, just five minutes is all I'm asking. Just talk to me."_

" _We've been through too much and you can't throw this away."_

" _I'm NOT giving up on you Goddammit!"_

" _Scott! Why the fuck don't you man up and answer the phone!?"_

" _Are you with someone? Is that why? Fuck you! How the fuck could you sleep with someone in **our** bed!?"_

" _I've never cheated on you, Scott-NEVER. But you're probably fucking someone right now aren't you!?"_

" _Scott, please. I'm sorry for what happened- I'll tell you that for the rest of our lives if you want- just...please.."_

" _I know I never said the...'L' word but...Scott-you know I do!"_

" _Scott, don't give up on this, on us."_

 _'Finally! I'm early!'_ Erik felt proud of himself as he pulled into the parking lot of the 'Gifted Youngsters Elementary' school. He hadn't told the twins, they'd be so surprised. This was also a chance to see how Lorna's first day in preschool was.

 _'At least they can't kick her out….probably.'_ He made his way to the second grade classroom. But instead of his children being the first thing his eyes find, it's a familiar figure.

 _'Alex?'_

The blond was standing in front of the teacher's (a tall, thin, nerdy-looking man with glasses, Mr. McCoy.) desk in the corner of the room. About a dozen children were running around the room, not paying attention to the smirk on Alex's face as he looked at the helpless teacher. The poor man looked like he'd seen a ghost.

"Daddy!" A cheerful voice-Wanda's- called out, and suddenly his daughter was hugging him at is waist "You're here!"

Erik picked her up easily and kissed her cheek "I watched to surprise you and your brother-wait...where _is_ Peter?"

"Dad! Dad! When did you get here!?" And as if he appeared out of tin air, his son was by his side.

Erik smiled "Just got here." He looked up back at Alex and they gave each other a small nod. The younger seemed a little shocked, probably because he didn't know his boss ad kids and that he actually _liked_ them.

"Lets go get Lorna and we'll head home."

With Wanda on is right and Peter on his left, they walked to the preschool classroom that Lorna was in. Erik pushed the door open and was once again stunned at the sight.

There were three adults in the room, all at different stages of their twenties, two men and a woman. Erik had expected to hear wails and crying, specifically from Lorna, but he only heard silence.

He heard silence, and saw a man with soft brown curls of hair, and enchanting blue eyes look up at him as he held Lorna to his chest, rocking her to sleep. A gentle smile crossed his face.

"Are you Mr. Lehnsherr?" He readjusted Lorna in his arms to shake Erik's hand.

"Yes, are you..." He thought back to remember the teacher's name "Xavier?"

"Charles, please? 'Xavier' makes me feel quite old." His British accent was as smooth as silk "And yes, I'm Lorna's teacher. Well...if you consider this 'teaching'" he chuckled softly.

Erik just nodded, was handed his daughter, and before he knew it, he was driving home. He felt like he was in a trance, like someone had controlled him and he was on clouds, drifting about.

What the hell had happened?


	3. Chapter 3

Hank McCoy was a quiet, simple man. He's always been that way since he was a young child. He wasn't as social as other children, which had made his parents concerned. When he was five, he read at an eighth grade level and had amazing writing abilities. He was polite, kind and turned out to be a respectful young man without a trace of anything bad in his past.

…

Well, maybe not entirely. There were at least _two_ thinks that you might not have guessed from shy Hank McCoy;

One, he was born with feet that were shaped like hands that he's had to hide his whole life.

Two, he lost his virginity when he was in high school to a boy.

Those two things may seem way off on different ends of the spectrum on the 'oddness meter' but those _were_ his only two secrets.

But now he was an adult and a teacher at an elementary school. No one besides a handful of very trusted people knew about his...deformity. Even less people had seen them in person because he wore socks and shoes everywhere. One might think Hank was lonely or depressed, but he actually was quite used to this kind of life-it was the only one he really knew.

There was only one actually time in his short life when he didn't feel so much worry and anxiety But that was four years ago, and with someone he will probably never meet again.

 _ **Four years earlier**_

It was pitch black outside, the vibrations of the loud music playing in the school gym blared outside. Tonight was the prom, probably the last big night all the seniors would get to spend together before graduation. He'd gone with his one friend, Raven, a stoner that he thinks is called Sean and a friend of Raven's called Angel and her date, Darwin. When they'd arrived two hours prior, another boy had walked in after. Sean and Darwin met up to chat with him, but the boy's bored looking blue eyes found Hank's.

The boy, unlike Hank and a few respectable gentlemen here, was dressed in a white tee-shirt with a leather jacket and jeans. His hair was disheveled and even though as he talked to Sean and Darwin with a smirk and sly smiles, his eyes held less emotion. It took Raven grabbing his shoulder and shaking him to get Hank to realize he was staring quite obviously.

"That's Alex, he's in our fourth block, remember?" Raven said.

'No.' Hank thought, but nodded anyway. This guy looked like a total jerk but at the same time could stop feeling this weird... _energy_ for him. He was stunning, beautiful even. He'd thought Raven was beautiful (long before he'd realized that Raven just didn't feel comfortable going past their friendship.) but _Alex…_.

The trio of boys started to separate, with Alex telling Sean he was going out back to smoke and if he'd want to join him- which, to everyone's surprise, he declined- before waving and heading toward the outside doors.

"So, Alex did get a date?" Angel asked, arms linked to Darwin's.

"Nah, he said he didn't even really want to go-but he wanted to take a group picture with us since it's our last year." Darwin said.

Then, a slow song played. Darwin was dragged to the dance floor by Angel, and Raven agreed to dance with Sean. She gave a pitiful smile to Hank as a 'Sorry I ditched you!'excuse. Hank sighed and soon in the corner, like had always did during dances or homecomings. His eyes drifted to the doors Alex left out of. Maybe he should go introduce himself? It'd seem rude not to, since Hank had stared so rudely at him earlier.

Slowly, he stepped outside with one last look at the dance floor with all the happy couples swaying their bodies in fluent motion. He closed the door behind them and looked for the blond boy. He found him leaning on the brink wall near him, a cigarette dangling between his full, pink lips. Alex's eyes darted up from the ground to Hank.

Marvelously, his eyes seemed to light up in Hank's presence and his lips formed a smirk. Hank moved awkwardly next to Alex and the boy moved the cigarette out of his mouth and put it in front of the taller boy's face "Do you want one?"

"Uh- n-no, I don't smoke. Sorry." Hank said, feeling anxious already.

"Caught you staring at me a few minutes ago." Alex said, looking awfully smug.

Hank blushed, embarrassed "I-I'm _so sorry_! I don't-I didn't mean to! It's just-"

"Do you like what you see?"

"W-what?"

"I asked," Alex moved up close to Hank's face, voice deep and breathy " _Do you like what you see?_ "

Hank's whole body must have turned red from the way Alex talked and moved so seductively. His mouth felt like it was stuffed with cotton and his pants already felt tight, the air around them smelled like tobacco but it felt so _right._ "Yes." Hank answered trembling voice.

He felt Alex bring his arms up and around Hank's neck to place a kiss on his lips. It felt soft and warm as they press together. Hank absent-mindlessly placed his hands on Alex's hips and moved them even closer. He felt the shorter boy shiver and run his tongue across Hank's lips until he opened them before they both had their tongues moving together.

When they pulled apart, Alex dropped to his knees and undid Hank's belt and unzipped his pants quickly. Hank backed up to the wall, a bit stunned by Alex's actions and yet so aroused by the lusty, glazed look the blond gave him as he pulled the elastic band on his briefs down.

"Fuck, you're a beast." Alex half moaned, half said in shock as he looked at Hank's hard penis. The blond took no time licking around the head of Hank's cock as he stroked his shaft simultaneously. Hank groaned as he tried to hold back thrusting into that gorgeous mouth.

Before he knew it, he was cumming hard and bucking wildly. He panted as his short high came down and realized what he'd done. He looked at the blond on his knees; he had cum all over his lips and lower face, his lips now ruby red and slick with spit, is eyes were blown wide and dark, and his jeans looked so tight around his crotch as Hank realized he wasn't the only one panting.

"O-oh God-I'm sorry! I-" Alex stood up and kissed Hank hard to stop his babbling. Hank felt him rutting up against his thigh, a soft whimper sound coming from Alex's lips as he was overtaken with arousal. Hank heard the blond say things so fast he didn't completely understand, like "More, please, can't." into their kiss. Hank slipped his hand down the back of Alex's jeans and rubbed the hole between his cheeks. He heard a loud cry and wetness against him as Alex came, the kiss becoming more sloppy and slick. He held each other close like that, against the brick wall for a few minutes before Alex let go, blushing slightly.

"I uh...I'll see you around," The blond said as he turned to walk away, he turned his head back to look at Hank with a smirk "Beast."

 _ **Present**_

Hank hadn't seen Alex since then and had given up on the small hope they'd get to meet each other again. It was just a small fling that should have never happened. But he still gets flustered when he thinks about the blond.

The next day was another normal one; he'd gotten ready, went the to school and chatted with Sean, Raven and her brother Charles (They'd all chose to work at the preschool program while Hank worked with second-graders.) before going to his room and watched his class walk in one by one.

Most kids were brought to the room by their parents, but there were two students-a pair of twins, actually, who walked in by themselves. Apparently they rode the bus with the older children to and from school.

As the children were picked up at the end of the day, someone walked into the room while Hank was writing down reports. The man walked in until he was right in front of Hank's desk. Slightly annoyed, Hank looked up at the man, and turned pale.

"Hey, Beast." Alex smirked.


	4. Chapter 4

"Dad was looking at that teacher!"

"Peter, be quiet."

"Dad's got a crush on that teacher!"

"Peter..."

"Dad and that teacher are probably gonna get married!"

"Peter."

"Is he gonna be our new mom if you two get married?"

Erik pushed the brakes on the car suddenly "Peter Maximoff! That's enough."

Peter mumbled a quick "Sorry." and got eerily quiet. Erik felt immediate guilt for reacting so harshly, but kept driving to the house.

That boy had a wild imagination, thinking such things. He'd given no indication that he even _acknowledged_ that man. Though, Erik had to admit, he _was_ quite handsome. Erik hadn't even talked to him- Charles, was it? He has a beautiful name, a bit old fashioned, but it matched his look; a sweet, kind, old fashioned man.

He was even a bit excited for the next chance he had to pick the kids up.

That chance happened two weeks later, the next day being his day off. The kids were all hyped up that morning as they moved around to get ready. Erik drove the children to school, since Lorna was far to young to be put on a bus, everyday now.

When he got back to the office he immediately called Logan again. Erik may have fired him, but the man was his friend, for God's sake, he needed to know that he wasn't dead in a dumpster somewhere. The man hadn't called him since their argument and had Erik wondering if Logan and Scott's own argument had been resolved.

"Logan, it's Erik. Call me back when you stop acting like a crybaby."

A few seconds later, Alex walked into his office.

"Do you not know it's rude not to knock?" Erik glared.

"Do YOU know it's rude not to tell your co-workers you have children?"

"We aren't _co-workers._ I'm your _boss._ "

"Jesus, I hope you aren't as mean to your kids as you are to us." Alex sat in one of his chairs.

"So why were _you_ there, hm? You don't have kids- thank God."

"I was visiting someone I knew in high school." Alex crossed his arms.

"As long as you aren't bothering my children, I don't care." The older man sighed.

"...Now that I think about it, 'Uncle Alex' as a nice ring to it." The blond smirked before jumping from his seat, running out of the room.

"Don't you dare!" Erik yelled out to him, huffing when he realized that was useless.

Around two o'clock, it was time for Erik to leave (He inwardly smirked when he made Alex stay for another two hours) and head off to the school. He'd tried to work as much as he normally did, but he found himself so...distracted. It became harder for him to focus to the point he just said "Fuck it!" and just left work.

When he arrived to the twin's classroom, it was the same as before- excitement and joy filling their eyes as they climbed all over him until he got them to settle down and get Lorna.

Once again, he was met with that angel-like face. But this time he was prepared and kept his 'Stone-cold Bitch Face' (As Logan had called it) on. He wasn't going to be weak in front of this man, regardless of how he looked. He was a grown man, dammit! Not a twelve year old girl!

"Hello, again, Mr. Lehnsherr."

Fuck.

"Uh...Hello." God, his voice was cracking already. Damn the British siren!

"You aren't a man of many words, are you?" Charles asked, concerned "I hope you talk more around Lorna, she needs to hear people converse around her and to her to grasp the concept of speaking."

"I...yes, I understand." Erik said dumbly, earning a smiles from Charles.

"Dad's not always this quiet!" Peter exclaimed "Me and Wanda think it's because he has a crush on you!"

… Erik wishes he'd taught him how to control his voice better.

Charles looked taken aback a bit, still smiling "Is that so? How flattering." He looked at Erik before getting Lorna and handing her to Erik. He leaned by Erik's ear and whispered "If that's true, I'm always available." before stepping back with that _same. Damn. Smile._ And turned away.

Erik felt heat rise up his body as he hurried to leave. He felt so humiliated- by his own son, no less! He felt a pang on guilt once again as he realized he probably should have been there more for his children when they were younger. At least he could make things right with Lorna, right?

After they got home, Wanda, who hadn't said a word since leaving the school, went to her and Peter's room alone. Peter went outside to practice with his soccer ball, since he was keen on joining a team soon. And Lorna demanded attention from her father for the rest of the day, not that he minded at all.

When it was time for dinner (Erik went the easy way out and made mac and cheese) Peter mostly talked while Erik and Wanda nodded and agreed with him. Lorna getting the hiccups was the highlight of the event. The poor thing started crying also, which made it worse. Erik patted her back until she calmed down and stopped.

Peter and Wanda took turns bathing and Lorna was cleaned up faster than usual. It was actually _dressing_ her in her onesie that was the problem. She fussed and cried as Erik tried t be gentle as physically possible. Lorna's hair was still very short, too short to even pull her hair into pigtails, like he had when Wanda was her age.

Now that he though about it...he hadn't really raised Wanda and Peter as babies. Magda had. And Suzanna didn't stay around long enough to help raise Lorna. And nannies and babysitters normally took care of the kids when he was at work. He was actually blind about this sort of thing.

Maybe he should ask someone to help him. Charles actually gave him advice and seemed to know what he was talking about…

Oh God, he was totally fucked, wasn't he?


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, Erik walked into the school with Wanda and Peter. Lorna had a day off today, also, so Erik could learn how to take care of her better. He was going to ask Charles, who apparently took care of Lorna and was liked by her the most, to give him advice. Somehow, Wanda tricked him into staying in their classroom for a few minutes.

"And here's my math paper. I got an A on it." Wanda said as she looked for her schoolwork on a cork board "And there's a worksheet I did that had math problems on it, but it made a picture when we did all the problems right."

"Do you like math?" Erik asked.

"No, but I'm good at it." Wanda smiled as she grabbed a picture "Peter and I made a picture on the first day of what our family looked like." She held up a brightly colored picture of a stick figure family. Erik guessed he was the extremely tall figure with ginger hair, holding a small toddler with curly green hair-Lorna? And on his left was Peter holding a soccer ball and Wanda, on his right, was holding a book.

Erik chuckled "Why does your sister have green hair?"

"We ran out of brown crayon. Do you like it?"

"I love it." Erik actually did, seeing this picture his children drew together made him overly proud and happy for some reason. He wonders if Magda felt this way, too. He kissed Wanda and Peter's forehead before leaving for the preschool classroom.

When he walks in today, he takes a loser look around the room. A curly-haired ginger is chasing a four year old around the room. A blonde woman is holding up cue cards with pictures on them for a small group of toddlers to read out loud. He finds Charles tidying up the room and walks over to him. His hand reaches out and taps the man's left shoulder to get his attention.

Charles jumps slightly before turning around and laughs at himself "I'm so sorry, didn't know it was you." He flashes a smile "You're leaving Lorna with us again, right?"

"No, actually I...I was looking for help." Erik started "I don't know much on raising small children." He saw a confused look on Charles' face "My...ex wife took care of Wanda and Peter most of the time."

Charles nodded "So you want advice? I'm sure I can handle that. Here, sit down." There were two wooden chairs by one of the windows. Charles took Lorna out of his arms and sat in one of them, Erik following to sit down too.

Lorna was grabbing at Charles' hand, giggling with joy as Charles smiled at her "She really such a sweetheart-she rarely cries or fusses."

"I assure you, she acts differently at home." Erik said with fondness.

"Well, it may be because of how you hold her."

"What's wrong with how I hold her?"

"You hold her like you're carrying a bag, you should probably try holding her more upright."

"Alright, what else?" Erik asked, more intrigued with Charles and what he was saying.

"Well..."

"So you're saying," Hank cleared his throat "t-that you want us to date?"

Alex rolled his eyes "Or something like that."

"Meaning?" Hank took a drink of water.

"Meaning that if you don't want to date, then I'm fine with just fucking."

Hank choked on his water as he stood up from his seat. Thank God the children were at recess right now. Alex seemed amused by his reaction.

'Why did this have to happen now?' Hank thought 'I really don't need this kinda stress.' Alex had shown up to his classroom years after they...did what they did. And now he wants to have a calm discussion? He couldn't just skip around like that! Then ask him to be his...boyfriend or whatever! Many old emotions flooded him. Lust and anger mainly.

"Why are you here all of a sudden?" Hank's eyes narrowed "After we...did that, you just left and never spoke to me again. I figured you just wanted sex, but now you're here again! Why?"

"Does it matter _why_?" Alex glared.

"Yes! Or else I won't even consider this."

"Fine." Alex crossed his arms "After that night, things sort of got out of hand. I have a brother who was in college at the time. We were separated when we were kids and since he was my brother, my foster parents let him visit me. When they found out he was living with this guy, they didn't let him visit me anymore. So, I ran away a few days after prom. And I lived with them until I got my own place."

"That's...a lot to deal with." Hank said "And here I thought you were just avoiding me because I was a nerd."

"As if." Alex smirked, walking over to Hank "I thought your nerdy-ness was kinda hot."

"U-uh...really?"

"Yeah." Alex's face moved closer and closer and was just about to-

 _Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing_

"I-uh-t-that's the school bell." Hank stated, flustered.

"I should probably go." Alex nodded before heading out the door "See ya later, Beast."


	6. Chapter 6

The first thing that entered Scott Summers' mind that morning was that the right side of the bed was empty and wasn't as warm as it normally would be. Immediately he felt a knee-jerking reaction of worry and slight concern.

In his foggy mind, he panics about where Logan, his boyfriend, went off to. Logan might be older than him and a grown ass man, but he's made some bad choices before on his own and Scott always feels more comfortable when he's close by. He needs to make sure he's not being arrested by the police or getting into a fight when the next-door neighbors. Logan says he's a bit of a control freak, Scott claims to wanting to protect his boyfriend from harm. To everyone else, it's probably a bit of both.

So that's why, when he sits up, is a mission in his head to find Logan, and that's when it hits him.

He kicked Logan out.

Logan and Scott broke up.

And the realization sinks to the pit of his gut like a rock.

"I really don't wanna do soccer, dad." Wanda sighed as she was tucked into bed "Peter's better at physical stuff. I'd rather just read and do coloring books."

"But you might like it. You'll definitely be a lot more active and more healthier." Erik argued gently. Last year, at one of the twins doctor appointments, the elderly doctor noted to Erik that his older daughter was a bit overweight and should be eating healthier meals and snack and more exercise. Wanda made a face when she'd heard this from the old doctor, looking to her dad for support, yet Erik had just nodded and left with the children. Wen he'd gotten home that day, he told the babysitter of the week to start feeding Wanda vegetables and fruit. After that he hadn't put more thought into it and kept at it to this day.

"It's a waste of time if you don't have fun." Wanda frowned before she was kissed on the forehead.

"Wanda, we both know that isn't the point of going through this. Now, we can talk about this in the morning before school, okay? Goodnight, sweetheart."

"Goodnight, Dad." Wanda closed her eyes as the lights flickered off and the door was closed.

Raven Darkholme looked up from her copy of ' _Vanity'_ with boredom and irritation, her half-brother, Charles, was pacing around the living room ranting with frustration, yet what he was talking about didn't seem like an issue. It actually seemed like a blessing. Her brother was talking about a man he'd met at the elementary school they both worked at with their friends. He might actually date this guy and get out of her hair.

Now don't get her wrong, Raven absolutely adored her big brother. Ever since they were small children they'd been inseparable. They had the same mother; who'd cheated on Charles' father and gotten pregnant when Charles was a toddler. She'd fooled everyone into thinking Raven was Brain Xavier's daughter. At least up until their mother died three years ago and left the bombshell in her final will. Fortunately, Brain Xavier died five years later after Raven's birth and their mother remarried. Raven was happy to think that he'd thought of her as his own daughter who he loved as much as his son. She'd wished she could remember him more vividly. The entire time, her and Charles were together thick and thin through the hell after. She even owed him her life.

But now that they were done with that chapter of their lives and lived in a nice, cozy, yet expensive, house; she'd really wish he'd give her some space and independence now that she was a young woman. She saw him everyday in the house, at work, he even tagged along with her at bars. The first few years of that were fine, but it grew to be to much. Now that he's found a man who he'll spend more of his time with, Raven might just find her own.

"He's absolutely perfect! And his eyes, his _eyes_ Raven! At first it's like looking into steel, cold and hard. But the more I get to know him, the more they stare becoming the color of the sky." Charles gushed, finally flopping onto the couch and looked up at the ceiling in wondrous thought.

"After meeting him a few times, he's _perfect_?" Raven narrowed her eyes in judgment. Her brother was a legit genus, but sometimes...

Charles eyes snapped back at his sister, a dopey smiles still shining "Yes! Well...maybe not. But so far, he's completely my type."

"And you're completely delusional."

Charles grinned wide "Probably. It might be the fact that I haven't dated for a while."

"You mean definitely." Raven corrected with a slight amused smile. She knew she had to be a good sister and not let Charles get his heart wounded if this guy was some jerk, but her brother's smile and joy was automatically infectious, even to her after all these years.

"Oh, cork it." Charles let out a laugh and sighed in content "I'm going over to is house tomorrow to see how he acts with his little girl, you know; Lorna, because he'd very awkward and has a hard time with parenting. He just needs a little help. Oh! Speaking of Lorna, did you see the darling dress she wore today? I swear she's a doll baby come to life. And is other daughter is the same way. His little boy is a devil." Charles grinned wide at his sister, who giggled.

"You sound like your their mother." Raven joked "If things go well you might be."

"'If things go well.' Raven, dear, when has _anything_ gone well for me dating wise?"

"Fair point."

"Hey!" Charles pouted, hitting his sister's arm as she laughed at her older brothers childish behavior "I was being serious!"

"Yes, yes! You're a true Casanova, Charles! Make sure to show him your chess board; that's a real turn on!" Laughed as she got into a mock slap battle with Charles.

She adored her brother, really, but he needed someone who deserved him, too.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Four Year Prior**_

"So you're coming to pick me up tomorrow, right?" Alex said over the phone. On the other line was his brother Scott, who softly sighed.

"Yes I am, Alex. You've asked me everyday this week." Scott adjusted his cellphone between his shoulder and ear. He'd been gather meals and ingredients for when his little brother would come over this weekend. He carried around ten full grocery bags as he walked to his apartment near by. Of Course Alex thought this was an opportune time to call.

"I know, man. I just wanna make sure. I know you can be busy." Scott frowned. He and Alex hadn't seen each other since Scott was nine and Alex was only four. After their parents died, they were send to different foster families. Alex stayed in New York, while Scott was sent to Pennsylvania. But for the past year they'd found each other online and set up on how to meet each other.

"Alex, there's no way I'm gonna let anything get in the way tomorrow." Scott said, brushing past a group of teenagers on the sidewalk "We've been separated for too long, you have to tell me what's happened over the past thirteen years."

"I keep telling you; I got sent to a bunch of foster families all over the city. Besides moving all the time, there's nothing else." There was a sound, probably someone talking "Hey, I gotta go. I'll come over tomorrow, alright?"

"Alright, be careful." The two hung up and Scott realized just how quickly it got dark "Shit."

The brunet picked up his pace, almost running to get to the apartment. He knew how bad the streets were at night. Drunks usually were dragging themselves around, and he'd rather not have any of them try to fight him, or worse, flirt with him. Either way, it turned out badly. Usually for the drunks.

He hurried to pass into a corner, and was met with an abrupt force, knocking Scott and his groceries to the ground. Annoyance rushed through him before glancing up at the thing he ran himself into. What he saw was a staggering man with a pissed off expression. Ain't that just grand?

"Watch the fuck where you're going." The black haired man slurred. Scott noticed his busted up face and bleeding mouth."

"Whoa, are you alright?" As much as he wanted to tell the other man to fuck off and that it was his fault he fell; the guy was really hurt.

"Get the fuck out of my way." He grumbled, taking a few steps passed Scott before falling forward, knocking himself out.

"Jesus, what the fuck?" Scott stood up and walked to the man. He checked over his arms and face, the cuts looking more deep and bloody than he first thought. This guy needed stitches most likely. With a puff of annoyance, the brunet pulled out his cellphone to call an ambulance. Just before he it a single digit, the man, who was thought to have passed out, snatched the phone out of Scott's hand.

"Don't." The man groaned, sitting up "I'm not going to a hospital."

"You need stitches, you're bleeding like crazy." Scott argued "And give me my fucking phone back!"

The man didn't return it, though "You are _not_ call the cops or an ambulance, you hear me?"

"If you wanna die out here; fine. But I need my phone back." The man nodded weakly, tossing it back to Scott.

"What happened to you?" The scrawnier man asked, picking his dropped groceries "Get into a bar fight?"

"Something like that." The man made no move to get up.

"Well, you have someone to call to pick you up, right? Like a roommate or your girlfriend?" 'Please say yes, don't make me have to be nice, God!' the elder Summers brother thought.

"Not exactly, my 'friend' kind of ditched me. I can't wait to kill his stupid ass when I see him." 'Oh great, he's a murderer.'

'Don't do it Scott.' "Well, I have a couch you can rest on if you need it." 'Dammit, Scott!'

"You this nice to every stranger you meet?" He asked

"No." 'Yes'

The buff man stood up, his body cracking and making snapping sounds that would haunt Scott for the rest of his life "Name's Logan."

"Summers." Scott was shocked when the name grabbed half of the heavy bags he was carrying with no difficulty.

He had wicked grin on is face "Show me the way, Slim."

0000

"Oh, fuck!" Scott moaned, his thin hands clawing at Logan's back. This resulted in a harsh bite on the brunet's shoulder.

"I'm already worse for ware," The stronger man growled, his thick cock rubbing against Scott's perk ass "I don't need you makin' it worse."

"Just fucking, _get in me._ " Scott wrapped his legs around Logan's waist, trying to make the man finally enter him, a glare following his words.

"Your choice, kid." Logan finally thrusted all the way in, causing the thin man to cry out underneath him "You're a real beaut, you know that?" He pulled almost all the way out, before thrusting in again "And so tight. How long has it been since you've been fucked?"

"None of your business." Scott groaned, thrusting his hips to get more friction "Fuck me harder, or are you took much of a wimp?" He challenged.

A dark glint crossed the others dark eyes, suddenly Scott was picked up and moved so tat he was riding Logan, except the others strong hands held him just above the tip of his flushed cock. Those same hand slammed the younger man down, making him scream and gasp. Just as Scott recovered from the powerful thrust, his hips were moved again, creating the same motion once more.

"Don't stop," Scott choked out as Logan went faster "Oh fuck, don't ever stop!" Logan grinned darkly again, loving the way this kid was coming undone. He knew is type; strict and firm until you fucked them right. It was even more satisfying to watch the younger cum all over both of their chests, moaning and panting as he felt Logan's cock pulse inside of him, then cumming fast and hard as the older man kept fucking him through his orgasm.

When Logan pulled out, he grabbed Scott, bringing him forward to lay on his chest. The kid was pretty scrawny, but he was so warm. He saw the broken skin on the man's shoulder and followed through with the urge to lick and suck on it gently. He felt him sigh in pleasure, nuzzling his face into Logan's chest.

"You always fuck strangers you meet on the street?" Logan breathed out.

"You're the first."

"Well ain't I special?" Logan chuckled.

"Don't get cocky, this is a one time thing." Scott glared up at Logan.

 _A One Time Thing._


End file.
